


Keeping Up With The Kryptahnium

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex the protector, Alien Culture, Best Friends, Bets, CatCo Worldwide Media, Crack, DS9, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Itll eventually get serious.. but probably not much, Jonn the Dad, Keeping up with the Kryptonians, Lucy the Sasser, National City (DCU), News Media, Original Character(s), Reality TV, She stays at the DEO so they don't find out she's Kara Danvers, Squatting Rocks, Supergirls Daily Tomfoolery, TV references, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, They like pulling pranks on Supergirl, Winn the loudmouth, dares, south park - Freeform, they catch it all on camera, who can mess with Kara the most wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Or that time Supergirl is followed around by Video Cameras as newscasters document exactly how she navigates her daily life in ordering to keep the city safe.... how much of a dorky Kryptonian personality can she really Keep under wraps?"If I start squatting rocks that's on you Winn!" -Supergirl circa 2018





	Keeping Up With The Kryptahnium

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: in this fic The DEO is a known branch of government similar to that of the CIA/FBI etc. --Known but still covert. And Kara had a late night mission so stayed at the DEO instead of sleep flying home, because she's a nerd and thinks it's dangerous. Afterwards she keeps on doing so, so that her identity stays in tact whilst there are cameras filming.

* * *

 

Curled tight inside a mass of checkered blankets... hair frizzy and knotted full with pillow feathers, lay a dozing Kryptonian. The buzz of a cute snore wafting through the room lightly content to stay squished inside her soft happy place... until.... that was she had the surprise of her life...

 

"SUPERGIRL, SUPERGIRL YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" 

Half unconscious she gurgled "Not now Aunt... the-uh the Fire Ants won't reach the length of six rubles until we feed them more huyk and then they aren't ready to cook until the day of our ancestry celebrations" 

Feeling a jab and a snigger she startled to an amused Winn Schott Jr poking at her with a broom to the ribs. _Hovering_ a tad dramatically _might she add_ , Kara came back down to reality for _reals (don't laugh but I still sleep float sometimes, it scares the crap outta Alex) still_ partially snoozing landing in an crumpled heap ontop of a DEO bunk.

Grumpily she caressed her side gently grumbling "Owww... ... that _actually_  hurt, you got me in my _descending_ rib cage.. we're not all as _protected_ and fleshy as _hoomans y'know,_ Kryptonians _have extrassss._ " 

Winn rolled his eyes pretending to cough "Ehem _Baby_.. YOUR BULLETPROOF and you watch wayyy too much Deep Space nine  _M'Kayyyy_ " 

"Says the guy quoting Southpark" Glaring she twirled her legs over the mattress bare feet padding the speckled floor, covers dipping to reveal a _tight tight_ and absolutely  **riveting** pair of baby pink boxers and a black halter crop top. Senses heightening Kara rubbed at her eyes as she braced the land of the living realising "Winn have you grown another organ or is their another heartbeat I should know about?!"

Eyes rising to a guy peeking over Winns shoulder, scraggly looking.. wearing an age old beanie, clear rimmed glasses and holding A MASSIVE VIDEO CAMERA... 

Arms running insecurely around her lower half.. unsuccessfully attempting to cover her _nudie_  15 pack abdomen, she was now WIDE AWAKE.. looking to him in confusion squeaking "Errr um Winn err _huh_ why-y is there a rando guy filming mee???... especially when... IM not... uh! WEARING _the suit or ...rather. Um._ ANY ACTUAL CLOTHING?!" 

Barely noticing Kara's clear insecurities, too used the Kryptonians penchant for sleeping in _fewer_ garments, nonchalantly Winn still waved the new guy over, all the while Kara was scratching fiercely at her neck trying to disperse some of that _nervous energy,_ failing in her attempt at not being  _too_ weirded out this early in the morning.

"Supergirl this is Alcide, or Al for short... Al this is Supergirl." Winn jabbered 

Sending her computer bestie an obnoxious 'thanks for this' stare, irritation whirling she turned to _Al_  as he timidly scooted forward camera braced on one shoulder- waving a hand between steadying his equipment "Hi um I'm here to follow you around for the next few days?" 

Realisation dawning smiling somewhat forcibly, nodding she croaked "oh tha-ats uh fi-ine ...Sorry i just thought it was later in the week... um.. now I gotta go get ready.. before any calls come through so _uh_... if you both could please leave whilst I take a shower? ... _thanks byeeee."_

Zipping away rather abruptly... she left Al and Winn windswept and giddy... _turns out Al thinks she's a 'real life comic book hero'...._

 _... WELL... THEY DID BASE_ _THEM ALL OFF OF ME..._ Zhioha! [Idiot]

An hour and a half later ... two human rescues and the saving of a sea otter that had been stolen from the local wildlife centre and Kara was stood around the DEO round table like she was King Arthur.. though...a little less noble and possibly _alot_ saucier.

The gossip segment of they're not so 'knightly' conversations lead with...

"...and yea so I think he was hitting on me.. he kept petting the poor creature like he was petting _my sea otter.._ if y'know what I mean..." 

Alex chimed in "..at least you didn't actually want to do it... so it's not as bad as that time you almost _banged_ your mailman because you felt guilty Krypto nearly killed him trying to take the newspaper he'd brought over for you...."

Winn bounced "Oh YESSSS I forgot about that one!! Isn't he the dreamy guy with _layer upon layer of_ _ass muscle that_ you keep on telling me about??... you should introduce me, no.. wait!! you two should bang... _then introduce me.._ that way we both get laid and I'm totes fine with being the rebound guy." 

Looking to him incredulously Kara stated "Winn I don't bang... the only thing I bang is criminals..."

Alex sniggered, as she looked up from some case notes muttering "Well some of them _do_ deserve a mhmm _'reward_ ' after the ways in which you usually k'o them, so that makes sense" nodding decisively.

Lucy butted in as she walked past "Oooo so you DO like a bad boy... I say pick Vartox... a guy that muscular he's bound to have a big *bleeeeeeep* and we all know you could do with getting some Supes!" She winked.

Flustered cringing and gesturing with her arms "eew wha-pffff n-o it's not like that, _ughhhh_ he's not even my type!! I'm not gonna just.. fu-" spotting the camera, little red light still blinking she reeled herself back in gulping "-ffff- _frolic_ with him OR any of them to say sorry... it's they're own fault they're super villains, that's not on meee!!" 

Lucy mumbled under her breath cheekily "pussy" 

Raising an eyebrow, Drifting on a tangent Kara's eyes snapped up "....HEYYY _you are the one's that are saying I need to get laid,_ I never said that, I do k'o them rather well though don't I?!" Grinning she shifted from foot to foot.

Alex only half listening decided to go in for the kill "Uh huh well.... considering your as tense and frigid as a cat in heat and you described your last encounter with your ex boyfriend and I quote 'I used his ding dong as a didgeridoo to call upon a higher power' I'd say you definitely do bang and that you could probably still do with getting some  _Supergirl_ sooo...."

Jaw hitting the floor vibrating with a swirl of embarrassment and a dab of angst Kara growled at them all "IT WAS A JOKE AND I SAID THAT IN CONFIDENCE ALEX!" cracking the table she stood in place as Winn leaned into the eldest Danvers and whispered "Do you think she can actually make steam come out of her ears or?"

Grinning Lucy's head popped up from nowhere "10 dollars to the person who makes it happen first... maybe her eyes'll glow that much it'll heat up some of her freeze breath and it'll come out of her ears... it's all practically the same body part right?..."

Alex crinkled and shook her head "um I'm a Doctor.. and even though Alien physiology is still a fucking mystery to me I'm fairly certain that's not how it works... but to hell with it I'm all for trying... so deal!"

* * *

Twelve hours later... in the middle of the night... as an unsuspecting Kara lay sleeping...

 

"Watch this!"

Using Alex's new musical symbol set, the one she'd ordered off amazon in a hurry.. _prime_ click and collect... _what a wonder_ , three _naughty_ DEO school children hovered over Kara with fingers to their lips trying readily not to chuckle.

Trembling.. Shakily Alex rose both arms just above Kara's head before _purposefully_ slamming them back down with a vengeance. To say the next few moments weren't the best in her life would be an outright lie and the fact they'd ended up with it on tape by _Alcide_ who was sitting in the far corner was a goddamn blessing.

Yeeting right out of the room... _through four walls... two hallways and landing in the middle of the DEO operating room... smashing computers as she goes._ Supergirl was hovering with her back pushed up against the high ceiling as she panted with adrenaline, drearily she held herself upside down like _Spider-Man._

On edge and ready for battle, _just waiting to counter attack..._ Kara _watched_ as Winn, Alex, Lucy and then finally  _Alcide_ came grunting in to see the mess they'd created.. outright bawling with laughter....

_....it was outrageous._

Hands on her hips Alex mumbled coming up for air, catching her breath "IF this doesn't end up on the American equivalent of you've been framed _I'm suing!"_

_Because ...It was really quite something._

That's when about 99% of DEO Agents suddenly scattered as they heard a certain huffy brooding Green Martian shouting "A-GENT DANVERS!!" 

 

Lucy turned yelping at Winn... the only one who'd made it out of the line of fire and was  _already halfway to slavers moon_... "FUCKING _RUN"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
